borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Turret
I could use some help in this article. I just found that the game uses different names for the type of turret (gatling = gun only; rocket = gun & rocket launcher). Should the article be renamed? "Gatling Turret & Rocket Turret"? "Gatling Turret" with a redirect for "Rocket Turret" to it? Other possible titles? Thanks for any help.--Mensahero 07:32, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Personally my friends and I just call them "turrets", regardless of type. Maybe just call the article "turret(s)" and make the distinction in the article itself? - Effedup 08:23, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::if a spawned turret can be either gatling or rocket then "turret(s)" or combined. if a certain turret (excepting krom's) is ALWAYS specifically gun OR specifically rocket then _maybe_ split them. Dr. Clayton Forrestor 09:04, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::I had a plan for this article about a day before this article sprang into existence. The idea came from the move and expansion I did to the Mulciber Mk2 article and involved pulling mentions of all the gun turret types into one article titled "Gun Turret". It would cover the Gatling Turret and the Rocket Turret specifically, drop a "see main article" for the Mulciber and somehow deal with the Scorpio Turret as a temporary enemy as opposed to a skill (as well as linking to the skill article). The Scorpio Turret is the tricky bit. I decided to sleep on it and have a think. That's when this article popped up. Another sticky point was whether it was worth mentioning the vehicular weapon turrets and linking to appropriate articles for those as well.-- WarBlade 09:57, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Turrets are specific when they spawn. The one guarding the way to Krom's Canyon will always be a Gatling Turret and a Rocket Turret. The ones with Taylor Kobb will always be Rocket Turrets. I had the same idea of making one big, general topic called "Turrets" and including the Scorpio and Mulciber Mk2, but I think the differences between each are too great. Scorpio Turrets are much more "mobile", unpredictable and versatile than all the others (whether in Roland's or the Lance's hands); Mulcibers are rare, aren't too threatening and can be turned on enemies by the player; Gatling and Rocket turrets are always hostile, stationary, dangerous and menacing (even if they can be taken out by cheap shots, they always rank high on my threat scale when I encounter them). --Mensahero 17:03, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::I think a single page covering all the turrets would work well. That way you can show the similarities and the differences. Oh forgot to say, I agree the page should be "Turrets" to allow for all of them on the same page. DLanyon 21:25, December 5, 2009 (UTC) i have never tried to mount krom's turret. preferring instead to be rid of him and deal with the bandits piecemeal. i would be interested if anyone were be able to mount krom's turret like the mulciber. Dr. Clayton Forrestor 00:30, December 6, 2009 (UTC) thanks for page move Thanks for the page move Warblade. I got on to go ahead and do it and it had been done :) I think "turret" is more appropriately named.DLanyon 23:22, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Pop Ups hey there warblade there are three popup turrets in the crimson enclave! lets not forget those bastards. Dr. Clayton Forrestor 10:20, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I had a mention of them under Gatling Turret (and now recall a rocket turret with that facility as well), but I think the way mensahero is doing a zillion edits again, we might have to wait to sort it out. *sigh* -- WarBlade 10:27, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, I've slipped it in. I hope it really is three... Off the top of my head I can only recall two. -- WarBlade 11:11, December 9, 2009 (UTC)